Change Isn't Always Good
by SapphireRose10
Summary: This is a sequel to Happily Ever After Or So They Thought, and If You Love Her, Fight For Her.
1. Moving In

Disclaimer: House MD is not owned by me. It would probably be helpful if you read the other 2 stories first, if only for a good read. Enjoy and REVIEW:):)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, when you asked if anyone was busy this weekend, and wanted to hang out, I didn't think this is what you meant." Chase commented as he lifted a heavy box out of Cameron's bedroom.

Cameron smiled. "Well you should have read the small print. Put that one in the back seat of my car. Foreman, make sure those figurines are taken care of. If one breaks, it will be your head."

Foreman sighed, taking out the figures, and wrapping them individually with bubble wrap. "Where is House anyways? Shouldn't he be helping?"

Chase came back into the room, hearing Foreman's question. "He is apparently getting the apartment ready for all of Cameron's stuff. Translation: He is too lazy to help."

"Gotta love him." Cameron laughed, stacking 3 boxes and walking out to her car. She moved things around so they fit, and were safe and smiled. She was actually moving in with House…and Wilson. She wasn't unhappy about Wilson being there, it was actually better, because there were times when she couldn't carry drunken House to bed, or she distracted him when he drank too much and Wilson would hid the remaining alcohol.

House had gotten much better, with his drinking and his pill popping. But there were still days when he would get stressed, and his leg would act up and he wanted to drown away the pain. Cameron knew that there were times when he would rather drink and get high, than deal with the problems, but these were as frequent, so she wasn't as worried.

"Is this the last of it?" Foreman brought out the box of figures, along with a couple pillows. Chase followed behind with the remainder of the boxes, and filled the rest of his trunk and back seat. Foreman's car was already full, and now so was Cameron's.

Cameron nodded. "I'll be right back. Have to leave the key, and make sure we got everything." She ran back up to the apartment, walking slowly inside. The walls were white and blank, the floor was empty, and she felt like she had when she had first seen this place: in love.

She went through all the rooms, picking up stray pieces of paper and such. Back in the living room, she sighed and left her key on the ledge. "Bye…" She slowly left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, Allison is gonna be mad at you for not helping her move today." House quipped as Wilson was moving stuff around, making room for Cameron's boxes.

"First off, she isn't going to be mad, because she knows I had to go into the hospital for most of today, which I did, and secondly, what have you done to help? I am at least making room. You are making a mess." Wilson looked over at House, who was still in a t-shirt and boxers, covered in potato chip crumbs.

House smiled. "She loves me, she can't get mad at me. And I have helped, I made room in the fridge and cabinets for her food." He pointed to the empty boxes and bottles.

Before Wilson could retort with a witty comment, there was a banging at the door, meaning the ducklings were there with Cameron's stuff. Wilson rushed over to the door, opening it. He watched Cameron bring in a box, then Chase, then Foreman. This pattern repeated itself a few times before Wilson made a comment.

"Allison, how much stuff do you have? Do remember this is a small apartment."

"I know, its not that much, just shelves and little things." Cameron smiled, putting down her box. "Has he moved from the couch since I left?"

Wilson laughed. "He cleaned out some of the cabinets and some space in the fridge for you, if that's what you mean."

Cameron shook her head, not really surprised that House hadn't helped, but still a little bothered. Since she had decided to move in, Wilson had seemed more enthusiastic about it than House had. She knew he was happy about it, but he just didn't show it. Sighing, she left to get another box.

"Can you tell them to quiet down a bit? I'm watching something." House bellowed from the couch.

Foreman walked in and heard him. "How about you fuck off?" He was tired, and House was doing dick all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everything was brought in, Cameron made room at the table, and made them all a nice meal, in thanks for helping her. They all ate hungrily, and soon after Chase and Foreman headed home, leaving Cameron, House and Wilson alone.

Cameron decided to relax for a bit before she began to unpack her stuff. Wilson offered to put up her shelves and ledge things, so he was off doing that. And House was no where to be seen, not that Cameron had gone on a mission to find him.

House sat in his bedroom, making room for Cameron's clothes in his closet and dresser. He wanted to surprise her by having it all done when she decided to unpack. He managed to unpack her dress jackets and pants, blouses and t-shirts. There was one box left, which was labeled "Misc. Memories". Curious, he opened the box, and found pictures of her and her deceased husband, on trips or just around the apartment. They seemed insanely happy, and it hurt House a little inside.

Near the bottom of the box, he found a smaller black box. There was no label on it, but when he opened it, he knew what it was. It contained movie stubs from their dates, receipts from restaurants they had been too, etc. A warm feeling spread through his whole body, loving her more than he thought he could. Replacing all the contents back in the right boxes, he slid it on the bottom of his closet, shutting the doors. "Done, and done."

He stood up and hobbled over to the door, observing his work. "Perfect." Proud of himself, he hobbled out to the living room. "Allison…?" He hobbled over to the couch, and saw her fast asleep. She had been moving all day, so it only made sense that she would be tuckered out.

Smiling, he leaned down, and scooped her up, maneuvering so that the pressure was on his good leg and that she would be supported. He carried her back to what was now their room, and placed her softly on the bed. Slipping a blanket over her, he placed a small kiss on her forehead, before retreating to the living room to help Wilson.

"She asleep?" Wilson asked, as House came back into the living room.

"Yep, she must be exhausted. I'm glad we didn't have to move in with her." House smiled, sitting on the floor beside Wilson. "So what are we making?"

A couple hours later, Cameron woke up. She slowly opened her eyes, realizing she wasn't in the living room. Sitting up, she looked around the room, her eyes welling with tears. House had put up a few of her favourite pictures, put a few more of her figurines on all the surfaces in the room. She slid off the bed, walking over to the closet. She slowly opened it, and saw all her clothes were hung up, and her memory box was on the floor.

"Ok, for the last fucking time, there is no A bracket to fit into the c bolt!" House yelled at Wilson, hoping he didn't wake Cameron up.

"House, there has to be…its right in front of you, you knob." Wilson sighed, picking up the small black piece and putting it in place. "There, that's the last piece."

Cameron walked out into the living room, gasping at the site. The boys were on the floor finishing putting together one of her many shelves. The walls were lined with her other shelves and her little knickknacks, as well as her books. "Wow…"

The 2 men looked over at the source of the voice. "Sorry, did we wake you?" Wilson asked, putting the shelf in the corner.

"No, woke up all on my own. I see you guys have been busy." She smiled.

"Not really, well I was working, but Wilson was being a lazy ass. Did nothing to help." House quipped, smiling over at Wilson, whose jaw was on the floor.

"You know, if you weren't already a cripple, I would make you one. Anyways, so you like everything?"

Cameron smiled and nodded. She looked down at House and helped him up. "I especially love the bedroom. It's amazing. Thank you."

"It was nothing." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly. One arm snaked around her waist, the other found its way to her cheek. Cameron followed suit.

Wilson stood there, watching them for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Well, I'm just gonna get started on dinner."

House pulled away, winking at Cameron. "If he's getting busy, why don't we?" Cameron couldn't help but laugh, as they walked back to their bedroom.

Sighing, Wilson began to prepare the dinner, feeling quite lonely.

_More chapters soon!_


	2. Something Isn't Right

Disclaimer: House MD is not mine. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others. There is going to be a fun twist next chapter, so what ever you may be assuming, might not be right. Next chapter soon, I promise! Review:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House threw her onto their bed, removing every piece of clothing in second. He managed to remove his, and teasingly laid down on top of her, his cock at her entrance. A smug smile was smeared across his face, and Cameron pleaded with her eyes, until he sank into her, causing her to moan deeply, and arch her back. House responded to the moan with one of his own, slowly speeding up his pace.

"Ho…Greg…." He voice was soft, but House was able to hear it.

The words egged him on, and he moved so he could drive himself deeper. Already he could feel her muscles being to tighten, and as she approached her climax, Cameron met his thrusts, making him go even deeper.

"Fuck Allison…FUCK!" House yelled as his orgasm hit him in a hard wave, and his vision was nothing more than spots. Cameron lay there, smiling up at him, as she took attempted to catch her breathe, and get her vision back.

House moved beside her, smiling over at Cameron. "That always gets better and better." Cameron nodded, then began to smell the air.

"Food's ready." She smiled. Quickly, she redressed, this time in her pajamas, and retreated into the living room. House threw on some comfy pants and his t-shirt, before following Cameron.

Wilson was seated at the table, already beginning to eat his meal. He had set two places for the others, and their plates of food sat there waiting. House sat down and began to eat hungrily, while Cameron grabbed drinks for all of them, before sitting down.

"This looks wonderful James, I'll cook tomorrow." She smiled, before taking a bit, and moaning as the taste of the chicken hit her tongue. "It so good."

House smiled smugly. "Damn right it was good." He glanced over at Wilson, who hadn't said a word or looked up from his plate.

"Jimmy, are you in there? You haven't said a word since we sat down."

Cameron looked at him in concern, and Wilson shrugged in response.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I did work today after all." His tone was cold, and frankly, he didn't really care.

House looked over at Cameron, confusion masked his face, and Cameron returned the look, before paying attention to her food once more. The rest of the meal was silent, with House and Cameron each stealing glances at Wilson. When they were all finished, Wilson took the plates and began to clean up, leaving the other two confused.

"You know, I'm a little tired still. Maybe I will go read a book in the bedroom." Cameron looked at House, cocking her head towards Wilson, silently telling him to go and talk to his friend.

House sighed, and nodded, while Cameron grabbed a book, and went back into the bedroom. He hobbled into the kitchen, grabbed a dish towel and began drying off the washed dishes. Wilson ignored him.

"Are you mad because we didn't ask you to join in? I told you it would be awkward, and you and her are both needy. I am only one man. I wouldn't be able to satisfy both of you." He smiled at Wilson, but his attempt to get even a small smile out of him failed. "Jimmy, what's going on? Seriously." He put down his towel and turned to Wilson.

"House…" Wilson turned to him, holding back every emotion that wanted to bleed through. "I'm fine. I promise. I'm just tired, that's all. I worked this morning, and made shelves all afternoon. I just need some sleep is all." He faked a small smile, and was happy when House nodded.

House helped Wilson finish the dishes, and they both retreated to the living room. Both plopped down on the couch, switching on the television. House changed the channel to Gilmore Girls, and they both got comfortable.

Wilson smiled at House, feeling much better. "This is nice."

"Don't get all squishy on me. There is enough squishiness in this show to fill the whole room." House smiled back, smacking Wilson's leg. Wilson retorted in suit, watching the show once again.

The show ended an hour later, and they didn't move, instead began to watch old episodes of Beverly Hills 90210. Wilson was quite enjoying just sitting with House, until a statement shattered it.

"Watching Beverly Hills, and you didn't even invite me?" Cameron walked over to couch, maneuvering so that she could sit on House's lap, without hurting him. "You boys having fun?"

House wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "I guess. More fun can be had now that you are here." He smiled, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He glanced over at Wilson, who was now glued to the screen.

Cameron pulled away, watching the television, along with House. Wilson sat quiet, attempting to focus on the show, but failed because he could see them out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up." He stood up abruptly, surprising the couple. He slipped on his jacket and shoes, grabbed his cell phone and wallet, and let the door slam behind him.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know." Cameron moved off his lap beside him, then cuddling against his chest. She continued to watch the program, but her mind was on Wilson.


	3. Drunken Confessions

Disclaimer: House MD is not mine. I know I left you on a cliff hanger, and I have once again. Here comes an awesome twist. I hope you like it. I don't even know where it came from, but it seemed good. Don't worry, it will focus more on House/Cameron in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Pick up your fucking phone!" Wilson yelled into the receiver part of his cell phone. He was frustrated, and needed someone to talk to.

After a few more rings, the other person picked up. "Hello?" The man's voice sounded tired.

"Chase? Are you busy?"

"No, why? Did you want to grab a drink?" Chase sat up on his couch, glancing at the time. It wasn't often that Wilson called him, but when he did, it meant he needed to let out some steam.

"Yea. Charlie's in 15 minutes?" His voice was filled with relief, and he slid his key into the lock, slipping into his car.

Chase got up, and went into his room, grabbing a change of clothes. "Yep, sounds good. See you then" He flipped his phone closed, grabbed a quick shower, before getting dressed and leaving.

Wilson drove relatively fast to the bar, pulling into his normal parking spot. He walked in, sitting at the bar. He ordered his usual; a beer, and a shot of tequila. He downed the shot, and chased it with the beer, before Chase walked in, sitting beside him.

"House problems?" Chase asked, with a small smile on his face, knowing what the answer was already. "How are you enjoying living with Cameron?" He ordered just a beer, and took a big swig, thinking briefly about Cameron.

"Its just amazing. Just fucking amazing." Another shot was ordered and he downed it without blinking.

Chase looked over his friend, wishing he could read his mind. "Explain."

Wilson sighed, looking up from his beer. "I'm happy that they are happy together. But…everything has changed. When House was with Stacey, even during their good times, we were still close. There were times when it was just me and him, no one else in the world. Hell, he was there for me during all the failures that I called marriages."

"Are you in love with House or something?"

"No! God no. I mean I love him, but not in that way. He is my best friend, we've been through it all together. I just…I feel like Cameron is the one who is going to unravel it. I don't know…" He took another swig, looking at the bar.

"I understand. I wish there was something I could do." Chase patted his shoulder, sighing. "I wish I didn't have feelings for Cameron, or for any of the people that I have fallen for. Nothing is going to happen from any of my flittering thoughts. It sucks."

He glanced at Wilson, smiling inside. There was a boyish cute quality about Wilson, that all the nurses had talked about, but Chase had never noticed. And he took good care of his hair, it looked quite soft. He froze, realizing what he was going. _Shit…I'm checking out Wilson. I really am pathetic_ he thought to himself.

Wilson looked at Chase, forcing a smile. "I wish there was something I could do to help." He looked over Chase's face, how his hair hung slightly in front of his eyes. So badly, he wanted to brush it away.

* * *

They finished watching the show, and House switched off the television. Silence filled the room, both unsure of what to say. Cameron sat up, running her fingers through her brown locks.

"I think I'm going to get some ice cream. You want anything?"

"An explanation?" House quipped, glancing at her. "Sorry, no I'm fine."

Cameron sighed. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

House stood up and hobbled over to his piano, lightly dragging his fingers over the keys. "I just don't know what happened is all. James doesn't act like that, not with me."

"Maybe its me." Cameron wandered into the kitchen, taking out the ice cream.

He watched her leave the room, thinking about what she said. _But why would Wilson have a problem with Cameron? Unless there were hidden feelings for him…or her._ He shook his head, letting his fingers play on the keys.

She came back into the room, with her food. She sat back down on the couch, still thinking about Wilson, and why he stormed out.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, if you were having alone time."

"We weren't. We were just watching the show. I don't know what's wrong with him. But I'm staying up to find out."

* * *

The more they drank, the closer the got to each other. Chase would casually brush his hand on Wilson's thigh, while laughing so it seemed nonchalant.

Wilson just smiled at him, the alcohol making his head fuzzy. "Chase…Robert, did you want to come home and get some coffee, I don't think I should go to sleep like this?"

"James…I don't really wanna see House when I am drunk, I am in too good of a mood. Plus, him and Cameron are…hic…probably fucking or something. My apartment is closer, and there is no one there." Chase smiled. Wilson shrugged and nodded, both paying their tabs and stumbling out of the bar. Chase's apartment was about a 5 minute walk, so Wilson left his car in the parking lot. Once they reached the door, Chase fumbled with his key, both drunk and a little nervous.

They both managed to get inside and Wilson tripped and fell onto the couch, managing to pull Chase with him. Both men laughed, drunk as hell. Wilson's laughter began to fade as he felt a stirring below his belt. Chase assumed he uncomfortable with it, so he got off him. He stumbled into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker, before coming back to sit down beside Wilson.

"Should only be a couple of minutes."

"I like your accent." Wilson giggled softly, resting his head on Chase's shoulder. "Its sexy."

Chase tried to stop the heat that spread across his face. "Thanks. Even if you are drunk." He laughed softly, at nothing. "Then again, I may be a little drunk myself."

Wilson laughed, along with Chase. They laughed about nothing, and it felt good. Chase stopped when he heard a ringer going off. "I think that's your phone, Jim-bo haha" Wilson rolled off the couch, moving so he could get into his jacket pocket.

"Hello, This is Doctor Wilson." He did the best serious voice he could muster at this state of intoxication, which caused Chase to go into a fit of giggles.

"Wilson, what the hell is wrong with your voice? Look, it's about 12:30am, I'm tired. When are you coming home? We need to talk about earlier." House's voice was coated with exhaustion.

Wilson covered what he thought was the receiver. "Its House. He sounds mad. I think I'm in trouble." Both Wilson and Chase giggled. Wilson cleared his throat and un covered what was actually the ear piece.

"Hey House. How are you tonight? I'm quite good. I know what time it is, I do have a watch. We just left the bar. I don't know…when I'm coming home. Why?" Wilson let his voice go, and House could clearly tell that his old friend was drunk as hell.

"What the hell was going on earlier? You stormed out, for no good reason."

"I stormed out, as you saaaid, because I feel like Cameron is taking my fucking place. You and I aren't close anymore. And I needed to get some…air. So I went out. Fucking sue me." Wilson was allowing his emotions to run rapid, anger was the first to appear.

House sighed on the other end, Wilson knew he was rubbing his eyes out of frustration.

"Jimmy, you are drunk. And who are you with? Look, we are still close, it just an adjustment with Cameron here, ok?" House glanced around, making sure he was alone. They had gone to bed an hour ago, but House couldn't sleep. Cameron, so he thought, was still fast asleep. "She isn't taking your place, stop acting like this. Come home, so I can fucking sleep."

Wilson scoffed at the phone. "Fuck you House. I am well taken care of. You and your little girl friend can go fuck for hours for all I care. I have a better friend, who is much sexier than you. See you in the tomorrow. Bye bye." He snapped the phone shut, cutting off House before he could protest.

* * *

"Fuck." House hung up the phone, rubbing his eyes once again.

"I knew it was me. Maybe…me moving in was a mistake." Cameron came up behind House, slipping her arms around his shoulders.

House looked back, kissing her softly. "No, it wasn't a mistake. He will just had to learn to deal with it. What are you doing up?"

Cameron smiled. "Couldn't sleep, too much energy all of a sudden.

"Lets go burn it off then." House smiled smugly, leading the way back to the bedroom.

* * *

"God he is such an ass." Wilson shuffled back onto the couch. Chase came back into the room, with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Drink this, we can deal with it when we both can think better." Chase took a small sip, before placing it on the table.

Wilson followed suit, then turned to face Chase. "Do you think I'm attractive, Robert?"

Chase nodded. "Of course. You are quite a cutie. Why do you ask?"

"The way you look at me, I feel like I should be paying me…paying you…you paying me…I dunno but I feel violated." Wilson snickered. He reached down for the cup again, eyes not leaving Chase. It was pure lucky that he managed it.

"I don't know what you are talking about. If anything, you are the one who has been…eye fucking all night." Chase looked at him, joking and accusingly. He smiled that heart melting smile, and Wilson had to look away. He sipped his coffee, setting it back on the table. Chase watched his every move.

Wilson sat back up, looking back at Chase, who had a smudge on his cheek from who knows what. He reached over to brush it off, feeling the warmth of Chase's cheek. With a few strokes, the stain was gone, but Wilson lingered for an extra moment or two, before pulling away. Chase watched him move his hand back, saddened by the loss of contact.

"Chase…uh…we are both really drunk. I dunno if I…I'm not sure." Wilson looked into his eyes.

"Me neither. I don't know what's going on, but what I do know…" He moved closer to Wilson, taking his hand in his. "Is that when you touched me, it was electricity. I don't want that to go away." He brought his hand up to his lips, lightly kissing his knuckles.

Wilson pulled his hand away from Chase, and instead of leaving, he leaned over and placed his lips on the Australian's, taking in his scent.

_I hope that you enjoyed this. I promise at least 1 more chapter tomorrow!_


	4. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: House MD is not mine. I am so sorry about the wait. There were other things, and I wasn't sure how I wanted to finish the chapter. Anyways, right now I am working on the next bit, so let me know what you think. Review!

* * *

Chase pulled Wilson closer, quickly deepening the kiss. He was filled with lust and passion, and poured it into the kiss. Wilson wrapped his arms around Chase, bringing him onto his lap. Even in his intoxicated state, Wilson was still relatively quick to undo all the buttons that hid Chase's molded torso. He ran his fingers lightly along the soft skin, memorizing every dip and abs. Chase moaned softly into the kiss, reaching down to untie the blue necktie. Throwing it aside, he pulled away from the kiss, so he could remove the button on the collar, attacking the flesh he found beneath it. 

Wilson pulled away, starring into his eyes. "Bedroom?"

"Down the hall to the left. Let's go."

The two men stumbled towards to room, finally finding it. Chase threw Wilson onto the bed, ravishing him once again. Clothes were gone in moments, and Chase eased his way into Wilson, making sure the older man was completely relaxed. Moans poured out of both as they began to move together, slowly at first, before speeding up. It wasn't long until both climaxed. Chase moved beside Wilson, the other man spooning him. Sleep quickly embraced them.

* * *

House laid down on the bed, and Cameron straddled him. She had removed both of their pajama bottoms, and the only thing that needed to go were their shirts. House helped her slid hers off, and he sat up so she could slid his off, running her fingers along the soft hair that covered his chest. A small moan escaped from him, and she dug her nails a little deeper, causing a deeper moan to spill out. 

"Allison…this is just cruel…"

Cameron moved her hips so his cock was right near her entrance, teasingly close. She smiled down at him, suppressing her own building pleasure and frustration. Feeling the warmth from him made her feel fuzzy all over.

"No…this is cruel."

House looked up at her, pleading with his eyes. Before he could utter a word, she moved her pelvis and he sank into her. A groan of satisfaction was shared by both, and they locked eyes before Cameron moved up, then back down, engulfing him completely.

"Fuck…"

"Wow…"

Her pace was teasingly slow, driving both of them crazy. Once she couldn't handle it anymore, she drove herself onto him, her moans getting louder and louder as her climax was in sight. House held back a little, not wanting to end it before she was ready. When he felt her muscles begin to clench, he let himself go.

A few more moments of building pressure occurred before they both let their orgasms flood over them. Cameron rolled off of House a minute later. The room was filled with silence, until Cameron started to laugh.

House quirked an eyebrow at her. "You know, it isn't really appropriate to laugh after sex with someone you love."

"No, House, I'm not laughing at you. I am laughing at the fact that every time we have sex, it never ceases to amaze me how good it is." She smiled at him, kissing his hand.

"Well then…keep laughing then." He moved onto his side, and pulled her against him, yanking the blankets to cover them. He placed a small kiss on her lips, before closing his eyes to letting sleep take him over. Cameron fell asleep as well.

* * *

Wilson woke up slowly the next morning, his head throbbing. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't on the couch, or was in House's apartment. He looked down, and saw a third hand on his chest. Terror jolted through his body. He glanced behind him, and saw Chase, who was fast asleep. The events from last night flooded his mind, and he smacked his head with his hand. 

"What did I do?" He whispered to himself. Looking down, he saw that there was a lack of clothing on either of them. Slowly, Wilson slid Chase's hand off of him, and crept out of the bed, grabbing his clothes. Quickly dressing in the living room, he left quietly, leaving Chase alone.

He ran back to the bar, driving back to House's apartment. It was 9:30, so he knew that both of his roommates would be at work by now, so he jumped into the shower, and redressed, before bolting to work.

Chase awoke slowly, careful not to make too many quick movements. His hangovers were always dreadful. Yawning, he moved so he was sitting up, a familiar smell hitting him. He reached down and grabbed the other pillow, smelling it. It was Wilson. _But why would I be smelling Wilson on my pillow…oh no._ Every word and touch from the previous night hit him like a wave, and he sighed. He got ready for work, ignoring the fact that he was already late, and headed out.

* * *

House sat in his office, waiting for Cameron to bring him his coffee and have a moment by themselves. He watched her walk towards him, smiling. 

"Here you go." She walked into the office, handing the green mug to the older man. He took a small sip, and moaned as the warm liquid slid down his throat. "Good?"

"Yes, very. Thanks. What's in it?" He took a whiff of the steam, trying to place the smell.

"Raspberry. My favourite." She smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips. "I hope you like it." Hearing the door to the conference room open, she glanced in that direction, seeing Foreman come in.

House followed her gaze, slightly disappointed that it wasn't Wilson. Come to think of it, Chase wasn't in yet either. He shrugged, and took another sip. "Guess we should actually start working." Sarcasm bled through his statement and Cameron could only laugh as she followed him into the adjoined room.

Chase wandered in moments later, going directly to the coffee maker. After pouring himself a nice big mug-full, he sat down, taking a big swig, before resting his head on the table.

"Fun night last night?" House quipped, leaning against the wall. Cameron looked at Chase, concerned.

"Oh yea, loads of fun." Chase commented, his accent was thick which meant he was quite tired.

Cameron grabbed a bottle of aspirin out of her bag, handing him two. "Take these."

He nodded and took them, without even asking what they were. "Thanks." He looked up at House, who was trying to read him. Shaking his head, House looked over at Foreman.

"So, teacher's pet, clinic or case?"

"Cuddy said clinic until she can find us a case." Foreman looked over at Chase, who looked like death would be a nice welcome. "You gonna live?"

Chase nodded, standing up. They were heading towards the door, when Wilson walked in. Wilson looked at Chase, hiding everything that he was feeling and wanted to say. "Wow, late night?"

"Yea. See you later." Chase sighed, and walked out with Foreman, wishing that him and Wilson could have talked. Anger filled him, because he realized that Wilson left, without even a note.

"Well if it isn't Doctor Wilson. How are you this morning, nice and hung over I would expect?" House sat down, putting his bad leg up. Cameron smiled uncomfortably, before leaving the two men alone.

Wilson grabbed a cup of coffee, before sitting down. "About last night…"

House smiled. "Well, for your information, my little girlfriend and I did in fact fuck for hours. And to be technical, Chase isn't that much sexier than me. You two have fun?"

"It was…interesting. To say the least." Heat flushed over Wilson's face. He refused to make eye contact with House.

"What do you mean, interesting? Jimmy, what did you do?"

Wilson looked at House. "Its more, _who_ did I do…?"


	5. Confusion and Kisses

Disclaimer: Still dont own House MD. First off, I have to say I am soo happy that he didn't go to prison. It made my life. And I am sorry its been so long since I have updated. One thing happened after another and well, you know how it goes. But I will do my best to update more. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Jimmy…" House had the 'you've gotta be kidding me' tone in his voice, and he looked over Wilson's face, making sure he was telling the truth, which he was. "But…he was…he was obsessed with Cameron, and now…wow…" 

Wilson sighed. "I know. Well, I don't know. When the whole things between you, him and Cameron happened, he turned to me for comfort. Hell, I've had my share of experience with heartbreak or fucking things up. So we talked. And talked and talked. You were off in your own world, falling harder for Allison, which I don't hold against you. It was just hard. So we would get together about twice a week and talk. There has always been that flirting thing between us, and Chase has always been up for anyone who wanted him."

House bit his lip, then responded. "And you? You would be up for anyone? I thought you were straight. Unless this is the reason your marriages went to hell." His eyes widened. "It all makes sense now. You are gay!"

"Can you keep your mouth shut, please?" Wilson glared at House, shooting daggers at him. "I…don't know. Maybe. But it's not something I want public. Alright?" He looked away, breaking the glare and wanting to scream. Running his fingers through his hair, he stood up and poured out the now cold coffee, staring into the sink, wishing it had some advice or answers.

"Have you guys talked about it? I mean, don't get freaked out. Maybe it meant nothing, maybe you guys were just lonely, and found comfort in each other's…sleeping bags?" He cracked a smile, hoping it would ease even a little of what he assumed Wilson felt.

Wilson turned around, and looked at House. "I…left this morning, before we could talk. Maybe not my smartest idea, but I just…I woke up, and freaked out. I saw him, and all I could think is 'what the hell did I do?'. Maybe I should have left a note or something. I just…I couldn't deal with it."

House nodded. "Well if you want it to be less fucking awkward, you are going have to talk to him. Or fuck him again. You never know, might be better sober." House smirked, standing up. "Well, I have a show to watch. See you later." He hobbled into his office, leaving Wilson alone.

* * *

"I swear, if one more person comes in asking for a something for their cold, or I have to see another child with a boo-boo, I'm going to kill myself." Chase's accent was thick through his tired tone. He tossed his folder into the box, and rubbed his eyes. The whole day had been this way, which was a nice distraction, but he still couldn't get the night before out of his head.

Foreman threw his folder in as well, patting Chase on the shoulder. "So what did you do last night? You look like crap."

Chase swallowed back the anger and confusion that bubbled inside him. "I got really wasted. Was out with a friend." He started walking back towards the exam rooms, when Foreman grabbed his arm.

"Hey…was it a female friend? Ha ha, Chase scored. Very nice my friend." Foreman laughed.

"No…it's not what you think."

"You scored. I know you did, I can always tell. Come on, are things awkward between you guys now or something?"

"You could say that." Chase rolled his eyes. He thought back to when he ran into Wilson upstairs, and sighed. Running his fingers through his golden locks, Chase said goodbye to Foreman and headed over the elevator. It came quickly, and when the doors opened, walked in. Before they could close, someone ran up, and held them open, slipping in. Chase saw who it was, and froze, unable to move or breathe.

Wilson glanced over at Chase, his breathe caught in his chest. "Hi."

Chase returned the glance. "Hello."

Silence fell over them, neither sure of what they wanted to say. Before he could even think, Wilson turned and pushed Chase against the wall, capturing his lips softly at first, before letting his confusion turn into passion, and letting this kiss take a deeper turn. Chase's arms fit around his waist, holding him close. When they felt the car slow down, they mutually pulled away from the embrace, readjusting their appearances before the doors opened.

Wilson walked out first, heading for House's office. Chase followed, going into the conference room. He grabbed his jacket, glancing into the adjoining office. He watched Wilson gesture as he attempted to explain something to House, who just looked at him like he was a talking shoe. Shaking his head, Chase left the room and headed back to the elevator.

"Wait. Wait for me." Cameron chased after him. She caught up with him and smiled.

"How was your day? Were you stuck in the clinic too?" Chase bottled up all of his feelings, and smiled back.

"Yea. Well, half of the day. The other half was spent perfecting House's signature so I could sign his charts for him. He had a long, busy day of watching TV and playing on his GameBoy. You look beat. Long night, last night?" She knew that he had been with Wilson last night, but wasn't sure what had occurred.

Chase shrugged, getting into the elevator, and pushing the main floor button. "I just drank too much."

The rest of the ride was silent, as was the walk into the parking lot.

"Shouldn't you be going home with House?"

"No, he is staying a bit longer. Said he has to finish up a few things. Good night." Cameron headed to her car, and Chase walked to his. His confusion was almost too much to stand.

* * *

House glanced up as Wilson walked into his office, before giving his attention back to his Sudoku.

"I kissed him, in the elevator, not even 2 minutes ago."

"Why yes Dr. Wilson, I had great day. And yours was good as well? Amazing."

"You aren't going to say anything? I kissed him! We said hi, then we were silent, and then I pushed him against the wall and kissed him!!" Wilson was freaking out, and as usual, House was just watching him rant and rave, as if he were a mental patient who had gotten loose.

House sighed, and closed the game, before turning his chair and looking directly at Wilson. "What do you say to him after?"

Wilson glanced at the floor, biting his bottom lip.

"You didn't say anything? At all?! What happened after, then?"

"I came in here and he went in there." Wilson pointed towards the empty conference room.

House sighed. "Wow. You are both grown men, and yet you can't figure anything out. Why not get me to give a note for you, asking him if he likes you." He rolled his eyes, and stood up, hobbled over and grabbing his bag, before slipping on his jacket.

Wilson sighed. "I'll go get my stuff. Wait for me."

"You are the wheels, so I guess I have to." House stuck out his tongue as Wilson left the office.


	6. Laundry Detergent

**Disclaimer:** House MD is owned by Fox, not me. I'm so sorry it's been so long. We didn't have the Internet so I wasn't able to update. Please forgive me!…Anyways, thanks to all who have reviewed, I love them more than you could know. It's the support that makes me want to write more. I will update more now, promise!

* * *

Chase, slid his key into his lock, nudging the door open. He was extremely tired, hung over, and more confused than even he could understand. Tossing his stuff on the floor, he kicked his door shut, and headed right for the bedroom, hoping a nap would at least take away the drum solo playing in his head.

Curling up in the sheets and blanket, he rested his head softly on the pillow, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he began to smell Wilson, and sighed. He needed to talk to him, and figure this all out. The kiss in the elevator hadn't fixed or helped anything. His thoughts drifted to that kiss, how passionate and amazing it was, and he felt the need for a cold shower.

* * *

Cameron was writing something on her laptop when House and Wilson walked in. House walked right over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek, before dropping his bag and jacket on the couch and heading into the kitchen. Wilson hung up his jacket, and put his briefcase on the floor. Massaging his temples, he sat down beside Cameron, glancing at the screen.

"What the hell is Myspace?"

""A site where you can make friends, find friends, and just do some stuff. I go on here to keep in touch with my little cousins. They love this thing, I find it interesting." She glanced at him, noticing the black circles under his eyes. "Have you talked to Chase?"

Wilson's eyes widened, and he looked away, at his feet. "About what?"

Cameron smiled. "Well you could talk about the fact that you slept together last night, or the fact that neither of you can stop thinking about each other. I'm no expert but I think those would be two topics to cover."

House came back out with 3 beers and plopped down on the other side of Cameron, handing her one of the beverages. Wilson shook his head, and House smiled. "These two are for me." He rested them on the coffee table and turned the TV on, going right for the Gilmore Girls episode he had TIVO'd.

The 3 doctors sat and watched the show until it was over. When it was, House was happy to see that there was another episode on in a few minutes. "Its just my lucky day." He beamed at the other two, who just rolled their eyes at him.

"I should get some paperwork done tonight." Wilson got up, and grabbed his briefcase, before sitting at table, and spreading out his work.

Hours went by, and when his eyes were blurry, he put his work away and glanced over at the couch. House and Cameron were fast asleep. Which meant his bed was occupied. Shrugging, he headed towards House's bedroom. To his surprise, the bed was made, and the room was neat, then it dawned on him that this too was Cameron's room, so the surprise went away, Flopping down, he curled up and got comfortable. The first thought that crossed his mind was about the night before, being in Chase's bed. Sighing, he glanced at the phone beside the bed.

* * *

The phone ringing brought Chase out of the zone he was in watching his movie. Stretching, he grabbed the handset, and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?"

The line was silent for a few moments and before Chase could say anything, the person on the line spoke.

"What laundry detergent do you use?"

Chase's brow scrunched in confusion. "Wilson?"

"Yes. Hi. What laundry detergent do you use?" Wilson couldn't help the smile that plastered his face, hearing Chase's confused tone.

"Um, Tide I believe. Why do you ask?" He sat up more, angry at himself for the happiness that filled him hearing Wilson's voice.

Wilson laughed. "Because your sheets are much softer and smell much better than House's. I don't know what he uses but he needs to change it. His bed isn't as good."

Chase laughed as well, muting the television. "Why are you in House's bed, anyways? I know you two are close but I would think Cameron would have an objection."

"They are fast asleep on the couch, which is my bed. So I thought I would steal theirs." Wilson glanced at the time, seeing it was about 10:30. "Are you in bed yet?"

"No, I was watching a movie on TV. I don't even know what its called, but its one of those movies where if you see 2 minutes of it, you have to see the rest. I was going to head to bed after it."

"That sounds like fun. I was going to go for a walk, maybe get a non-alcoholic drink somewhere."

Chase smirked. "Were you? You know, now that I think about it, I might just do the same. I might be at Charlie's in about a half hour."

"Me too. I might see you there. See ya."

"Bye Wilson." Chase hung up the phone, and bit his lip in excitement. He bolted to his room, attempting to find something clean, and something that looked good but casual.

Wilson put the receiver back and smiled at himself. He slowly got up from the bed, and changed his outfit to a long sleeve grey shirt and jeans. He was silent as he walked out to the living room, and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his jacket and cell phone, before creeping out the door.

Cameron woke up when she heard the door close, and looked up to see House was awake as well.

"Think he is going, where I think he is going?"

"I'm surprised he waited so long." House smiled, leaning down to kiss Cameron.


End file.
